Sixteen
by nicetwomeetyou
Summary: What if Sabrina Grimm runs into Puck when she was 16 while he was only 11 in appearance. Will he still be attracted to her or they will simply have a sister/brother relationship? Just wait and see. There will be no updates for the time being. Sorry!
1. So Long, Ms Smirt!

**Dear all, welcome back to my stories. In this particular series, I have been inspired to write a story on what would happen if Sabrina met Puck at the age of 16. This was supposed to be a challenge I came cross some months ago, but I was not able to trace the writer and so I could not provide you her name. Anyways, so much for the babbling, here I present you chapter 1 of the new series: So long, Ms. Smirt!**

Since the age of 10, Sabrina Grimm became an orphan along with her little sister, Daphne, after their parents mysteriously vanished. Although the whole case seemed like a kidnap to the police, there was no request for ransom or whatsoever from any party, except for a scarlet hand symbol printed in the car in which Henry and Veronica Grimm were last seen in. Since they had no living relatives that they could be sent to live with, the children were taken into an orphanage where a caseworker, Minerva Smirt took charge of them.

Sabrina was the only one to be aware of the fact that it was a cruel place and that no one was to be their friend. However, naïve and innocent as the 6-year-old Daphne was, she tried hard to make friends with every soul she met, even the "evil" Ms. Smirt a.k.a. the old crow, was her target. For this very reason, Sabrina knew she could not trust anyone freely or else both her sister and herself would be those to suffer the consequence, despite how great the impact was. That was when the elder among the sisters decided to build a wall of mistrust to back off any intruders, so as to keep Daphne's heart as pure and happy as before while her own started to rotten with insecurity and sorrow.

The brunette was well protected as planned so the blonde continued to be the tougher among them and would stand up for both of their rights when the old crow tried to place them into different families for adoption, not to be treated like daughters, but as servants, animal keepers or even slaves. The personality of Sabrina had made sending the sisters Grimm away extremely difficult for Ms. Smirt and thus resulting in the two people growing a mutual dislike towards each other.

6 years later, when the girls were 16 and 12 respectively, one day after school, Ms. Smirt came up to them and said with a triumphant smile, "Good heavens! After trying hard to find the right family to have you monkeys adopted for a total of 2 years, I have finally able to track down one who was willing to do so. "

"Who are they?" Sabrina asked suspiciously, not believing that anyone would want to have such misconducted teens to be their "children".

"Oh! It seems you both share the same surname. She is an old lady who wants to have fun and liveliness brought into her dull life and said that having granddaughters to spice up the atmosphere would be nice." The crow replied. "Here's an extra note, she also claims to be your grandma."

"We've got a grandma? Coolicious!" The younger girl exclaimed with her newly-founded word as usual.

"That's not possible, she must be a fraud. Our father has had told us a million times that we have no existing relatives, not to mention someone as important as his mother! There's no freaking way I'll be living with a lunatic who says she is my paternal granny!" Sabrina cried loudly, nearly deafening the caseworker and Daphne.

"You don't get a say until you are old enough to be free of my custody. So everything is settled, do not argue and be prepared by tomorrow morning!"

Knowing they do not have a stance to argue with Smirt, Sabrina held her younger sister by the hand and the two walked back to their room, which was originally the cleaning cupboard. Compacted in such a small space, the girls felt like they truly understood how Harry Potter must have felt living with Vernon and Petunia. There was barely room for them to turn around for which the blonde swore to have the crow pay for, after she was a lawful adult.

"Are we really to move in with our grandmother?" The little girl asked.

"I dunno but it would be better for us to be careful for it is once in a blue moon that your granny resurrects to adopt her granddaughters, right?"

The brunette giggled at her sister's joke. She was happy that Sabrina was always there to lighten up the mood and take good care of her.

The second morning came, with little to bring along with them, it did not take the girls much time to close the small trunk and follow after Minerva to the train station. Holding three train tickets in her hand, Ms. Smirt hurried the girls to keep her pace until they finally found their seats in the third-class cabin. As the train started moving, building up its speed bit by bit, the children's heart rate raced along, with Daphne out of excitement and Sabrina out of anxiousness. However it took no time for the girls to finally fall asleep, leaving their fate to whoever was in charge.

In her dreams, the blonde dreamt of an old lady smiling oddly sweet while wearing a bright colored dress. Beside her stood a tall furry figure which had a long snout and yellow piercing eyes like a wolf's. Above the two strangers, was a handsome boy flying with his large pink insect-like wings that flapped, making buzzing noises while the child himself grinned mischievously. Suddenly, the sudden stop of the train woke her up from the strange encounter as she jumped out of surprise. Ms. Smirt glared at the girl for her odd attitude. The microphone announced that the train has arrived Ferryport Landing, their destination.

Grabbing their only luggage, Sabrina stepped out of the cart to find the surrounding extraordinarily weird as she sensed some kind of mysterious air building in the atmosphere. But she was soon rid of her thoughts when she spotted the woman in her previous dream waving towards their direction enthusiastically. On her left, was a largely-built man, who despite his old features seemed a bit too muscular for his age.

"Hi, Mrs. Grimm, I suppose you recognize your granddaughters." Ms. Smirt said in a hypocritically sweet tone.

"Oh, of course even though they have grown so pretty and tall." The old woman replied. She was wearing a yellow colored dress and a matching colored hat with a sunflower applique in the middle, as the blonde had pictured in her dream.

Walking in slow steps, Mrs. Grimm approached Daphne first, holding her arms wide open to hug her. Both girls received the hug while she said, "You can call me Oma or Granny. Welcome back to Ferryport Landing!"

**What do you guys think of the plot, it might be mediocre, I don't know, just review and tell me more! Do be stayed tuned for updates!**


	2. Caught Up In Trouble!

**Hi! Here is Chapter 2 and sorry for the late update! Anyways, a big thanks to Bigtimebooks who has made life so much easier for me by beta reading the chapter!**

Sabrina felt absolutely clueless of where the so-called car was heading, the four of them seemed to be turning right and left constantly, making it hard to decipher which direction were they pointing towards. The roaring noise and the flimsy seats of the ride just made the experience worse than the girl could stand.

However, Daphne on the other hand looked like she was actually enjoying the adventure rather than worrying for her life. The brunette gasped at every beautiful scene she saw, screamed at every bump the car passed and tugged at Sabrina's clothes when she became excited, which was every second. Not wanting to spoil her sister's perfectly happy mood, Sabrina simply kept quiet to stop herself from making any rude comments.

Not before long, both became alerted as they traveled from concrete to soil. The soft ground made the ride so much less bumpy that Sabrina diverted her attention from the excruciating car sickness to the surroundings. From branches and branches of trees, she soon realized they were arriving nearer and nearer to a two-storied house. Round the building was a huge insect fluttering. That creature had large pink transparent wings that were nearly the size of a window, or even bigger. Sabrina eyes widened to a point that her eye balls would actually have fallen off the sockets if Daphne had not reminded her sister to blink.

"What the hack is that?" The blonde asked in a pitch an octave higher than her normal one.

"Oh, you mean the boy? He's a fairy. Hey, you might actually know him from Shakespeare's famous comedy "A Midsummer Night's Dream"," Granny Relda answered in a tone as if it was no big deal at all.

"You mean it's a fairy for real? Coolicious!" squealed Daphne with excitement.

"You truly believe that? It must be a joke! He's probably carrying a pair of mechanic wings!" Sabrina scoffed at the naïve thought which was received by the Brunette with a scowl.

"He's Puck, Prince of Faerie! Don't you recognize those mischievous smile and eyes?" asked Oma in a perfectly serious and sane manner.

The conversation ended as soon as the loud car engine was turned off. When Sabrina was about to talk again, she was broken off by a low buzzing. She turned her head from left to right to look for the source. Unfortunately, it was already too late when she knew where the humming really came from as a bucket of color paint came splashing down her whole body, "AH! YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" Sabrina shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The scream silenced the whole lot of people for a second but not for long. Out of a sudden, someone giggled which then developed into a loud laugh and then a hysterical one. The noise did not seem to stop until Relda yelled out, "Puck, come down this instant and apologize!"

With much annoyance, the fairy boy landed slowly on the ground and said with the volume of an ant a "Sorry," at that moment, Sabrina was finally able to take a good look and 'smell' at the boy: he had dirty blonde hair with leaves and dirt all stuck between his finger tips and clothes. He wore Khakis and a t-shirt that were too dirty to figure out the patterns and logos. Most of all, he smelled of the garbage which he shamelessly called that as his unique way of "embracing nature"!

"What are you looking at? Have you never seen a handsome 4000-year-old boy before? By the way, you do know it's a crime to stare at a prince?" Puck barked with his head held up high out of ego.

"Oh, please. You're no more than 11. If you're truly 4000, it makes you an old man and not a boy." The blonde answered with much derision.

"Tell that pig how old I am, old lady!" The boy ordered Granny.

"I'm afraid he is really aged as he has informed you to be, Sabrina." The woman said.

"Oh my gosh! What have I gotten myself into?" Sabrina shook her head with disbelief. "FYI, I've got a name which is not pig, but Sabrina. Please call me by my real name if we are going to live together for a while." She continued in a demanding tone.

"Let's see, as a prince, I have no obligation to listen to a commoner. So I guess you'll be pig until I find a better and more humiliating one," Puck replied mockingly.

"What a jerk you are!" gasped Sabrina in anger.

"Stop that nonsense! You can continue the conversation when you have went in the house!" Granny shouted, bearing the quarrel no more.

With a sigh, all three children and the tall frail man with the one small luggage followed the old lady into the flat, after she managed to open the door after some time of opening all the locks and finally a mumbling of a password.

"Welcome to the Grimm family, girls!" Oma squealed with delight while give the sisters a big hug which Sabrina promised quietly to herself that it would be the last.

"How about we get to our room to settle down?" The big girl asked so as divert the lady's attention from hugging to business.

"Oh well, follow me!" Granny released her tight arms and fumbled her coat jacket for the big chunk of keys.

The teenagers walked behind their grandmother, up the stairs and into a small, cozy room which had two small beds with a closet, a small table and a night lamp as the furniture. Sabrina took a deep breath of the fresh air, happy that it was clean and not that stinky odor of that horrid fairy.

Not before she was able to notice, Daphne had already chosen the bed nearer to the door and was jumping up and down with her shoes off,"It's soft and bouncy! Try yours too, Sab'!" The younger lass told her sister while trying to catch her breath from the exhausting game.

"No, thanks. But I believe it will be fine," Sabrina said smiling as she uncovered the white blanket to lie down for a nap.

"DON"T!"

**Do you like this chapter? Do comment so I can know what you think? Though there might be major plot difference with the original series, I hope the characterization is still fine and the personalities have been kept true to the real characters!**


	3. Revenge is Truly Sweet

I am really sorry for posting this chapter so late, but school life is always busy! Anyways, I promise to find time in finishing up a chapter every time I have the chance. Do note that this very chapter has not been beta read due to I not having posted for a while. So do bear up with me and enjoy!

"DON'T!" 

At the loud shout by Daphne, Sabrina lost her balance and went crashing onto the rug-covered floor. Despite having the thin layer of soft material acting as a barrier for both her butt and the hard wood, it still hurt. As she felt for any bruises, yelping slightly as she touched one, she noticed herself still wet and yellow from the "paint attack" and assumed it was what had caused her sister from letting her ruin the sheets. 

"Gosh! Is this about the paint? You could have said it in a lighter tone, and then I would not have created a bump on my butt." Sabrina said in a scolding tune. 

"Sorry, but that's not the reason. I would not care if you messed up your sheets but look! It's totally giving me heebie jeebies!" Daphne said, hugging herself from the shiver she was getting at the sight of something on the blonde's bed. 

"What's that?" The older girl asked timidly while she covered her eyes with her palms and turned slightly towards the bed to observe the disgusting scene. 

As she peeked through her fingers, she understood exactly why her sister was having goose bumps: the bed sheet was filled with bugs of all kinds- cockroaches, bees, butterfly and even a centipede that was about a foot long. She knew immediately who could possibly have pulled off such a huge prank: "Puck! You move your butt up here this very instant." 

Instead of listening to her, the boy had the decency to yell back, "I am not obliged to do so." 

Filled with anger and fury while trying to keep her composure as a lady, Sabrina took deep breaths in hopes of calming down herself. When she succeeded, she held her breath, took out all four corners of the sheets, rapped it into a bundle, opened the only window they had and threw the bugs out of it along with the sheets. 

"You need not have done that!" Daphne cried, sighing at the waste her sister had made. 

"At least the bugs have now returned to where they belong, aren't they?" Sabrina asked in the most gentle voice she could at that stage of rage to comfort the younger lass. 

The small girl's face lit up a bit at the truth and continued, "So how are you going to deal with that faerie?" 

"The way he's supposed to be treated, I guess." 

Not to call in any attention by thumping downstairs and strangling the little devil with her strong arms, the blonde decided she was better off by playing some tricks on him secretly. So the girl tiptoed out of the room and towards the back of the corridor where the boy's room was. Slowly turning the knob so as to avoid any creaking, she looked for any person noticing and sneaked in. She was immediately fascinated by how the room was decorated. There was no ceiling but with the blue, clear sky with occasional white clouds passing by swiftly. There was a lagoon right before her that seemed to stretch for miles into the woods. The forest that was filled with tall leafy trunks made the room all the more mysterious. Understanding her enemy more bit by bit as each minute passed, she knew there was bound to be a booby trap somewhere around the perimeter she was in. Swiftly, she ran to the center of the room where a canvas bed laid. Due to the fast speed, the trap, which was a bucket of sticky and stinky goo pouring down from a tree, missed her, leaving her smiling in a triumphant style at her intelligence. 

Looking at that pond of gross-looking mixture of who-knows-what, Sabrina got an idea of how exactly she was going to pull off her revenge. With much effort, she used all her strength from the petite body of hers to lift the canvas ends off the hooks on two small trees that supported the bed. She then pulled it towards the puddle of goo and had the liquid evenly spread on the cloth. Afterwards, she hung the now much more heavy canvas back on the hooks as if nothing had been touched (of course except the spilled 'goodies'). Laughing slightly at the premiere of her very first prank on an Everafter, she left the crime scene with a quick speed. 

When dinner arrived, all five, along with the Great Dane, gathered at the dining room for the meal. What was served on the table shocked both girls; the dishes were either brightly colored or dull, as of grey or black. Normally, Sabrina would have said 'no' to the food without knowing what she was swallowing down, but with great anticipation of how the annoying kid would react at the trick, she delightfully had her plate filled with different cuisines and ate them all, despite the strange taste. Daphne at first looked at the blonde with surprise, knowing her habits clear enough, but ignored the behavior when she noticed her own tummy roaring.

Puck on the other hand, was snatching food from every dish he could reach with his bare hands. He then shuffled it all down his throat ravenously. He never seemed to be satisfied for there was not a single moment he stopped his hand and mouth from moving to digest the food. Although Sabrina was truly amazed by how her sister seemed to enjoy the food and the "good" table manners the so-called-prince had, she too find this dinner exceptionally fruitful, 'cause you know, revenge is always sweet. 

The boy with wings did not suspect anything fishy when the blonde smiled at him sweetly but simply blushed at the fact that the girl looked so attentively at him, not knowing that the curling of her lips would soon mean the suffering of his. Wanting to impress the pretty girl more despite the small "misunderstanding" they had early in the afternoon, the mischievous boy decided to change into clean clothes, which was already a huge step for him. But what he did not know was that the surprise would make him very, very angry.

************************************************************************Have you enjoyed this chapter or not? Do tell me! Thanks for reading and be sure check on the story regularly for any updates!


	4. Different Interpretations of a Smile

**I'm uploading again this week for I have missed out for quite some week. Due to the rush, I could not wait for Bigtimebooks to read this over before posting it (she seems kind of busy these days). Anyways, hope you like this story as far as it is going!**

If only you could be there when Puck changed his clothes (I don't mean in a perverted manner), you would too be amazed as Granny Relda did when she saw the outcome as she went to wake him up the next morning- The floor was filled with all sorts of mud, sand and dirt; on top of the mixture of nature were miscellaneous types. All the above gross things made the old lady shudder at the thought of what the boy had always brought to the dining table with him. She began to wonder what had led the mischievous faerie to have a change of heart, making a change by wearing clean clothes for once.

The boy snored so loudly that it could possibly be compared with the noise made by a pig. Not wanting to go through all those traps set by Puck, Oma decided it would much easier to call him from where she stood.

"Rise and shine! Wake up now, dear!" She cried out loudly.

Of course, there was no response except for a slight groan. The old dear frowned a little, knowing she would have to risk her life to have the lazy boy awake and so, with much care and observance, she tip-toed towards the canvas bed, careful not to trigger any trap and be wound up in a net or something. She succeeded undoubtedly with the skills she learned from various adventures she went on with the late Basil. As she came near the bed, she was mindful not to make any noise, and all of a sudden, she cried out, "WAKE UP!"

The boy yelped at once as his ear drums rung from the sudden fright. He yelped again to find himself bounded to his bunk, not even to mention moving his limbs ever so slightly. Apparently, the goo spilled was glue that was quite strong to have Puck adhered to the bed. It was then he realized the smile he adored so much the night before, was simply of slyness and cunningness. Most of all, what led to his anger was the fact he had been outwitted! Out of the whole process of being tricked, it was the feeling of being defeated he most despised.

"Grimm, I swear you will not have the privilege to have a single day passed by without me bugging you!" The prince of Faerie swore while laughing heartily at the fact he will be torturing the girl with all the tricks he had learned from the past 4000 years of living.

"I will be waiting for your revenge when you finally make it getting out of the bed!" Sabrina yelled back, mocking him at the same time.

Puck's mind burned with rage. In the lifetime he had, he never once thought someone could outdo him when he was the Trickster King, which was the very name he took up seriously with much pride. Now, a 16-year-old gal was going to trample on the reputation he had held on for longer than he remembered! The frustration that was growing in him made him even more fretful and in this case, the more he struggled, the more he was attached to the canvas. And at that moment, Relda did the most stupid thing she could have done in her life: She freed the trapped faerie out of pity.

Of course, Puck took the chance, spread out his big insect wings, and flew across the room searching for weapons of all sorts to put into use as he waged war with Sabrina.

At the meantime, the girl was sitting on the sofa watching television while she ate her bowl of odd-tasting cereal. What she did not expect was that her Granny had put her life in danger by letting Puck go. Suddenly, something fell on the sofa with a large thump. She turned around to find a sphere made out of mud and dry leaves. She lowered her head to get a closer look when there was a slight crack heard and the ball exploded giving an odor that could only be described with no less than ten adjectives.

That nasty smell did not only spread in the air but made both Sabrina and her clothes stink like hell. She came round from the sudden attack and realized it had been the masterpiece of Puck but there was more to come. She began to regret going against him, however, there was no way back, she simply had to defend herself now.

"Are you with me?" Sabrina asked her younger sister.

"What do you mean? Is anything wrong? You seem frightened." Daphne replied with concern, noticing the slight shake in the blonde's voice.

"How could you not notice? Puck is declaring war with me; God knows what tricks and pranks he would use on me. Now there's no way I could deny him being a faerie." The girl sighed, knowing she would probably be defeated if she were to fight back by force.

"Why worry when you're so smart! You could, with no doubt, defeat that no-brainer with a wisp, just like you did yesterday." The young yet whole lot wiser girl answered.

"You noticed that too! I was simply smiling at my cunning plan, but I had no idea it would come off as a flirty one. Not to mention him being such a perv to believe I would actually like a boyish-4000-year-old faerie, that's just gross!" said Sabrina in disgust.

"Did anyone mention about feelings? Huh?" Daphne replied teasingly, all the while making fun of her sister for blurting out her thoughts.

"How dare you! You little devil!" The other girl yelled back as she tickled her younger sister who laughed hysterically at the annoying feeling.

Meanwhile, Granny observed the scene with a smile, knowing that her granddaughters would be better off living with her than at the orphanage. It has only been one day, but she could already see the light coming back into Sabrina's eyes.

"It's amazing of what a family can give you." Oma whispered to herself.

The loud noise downstairs was nothing compared to what was about to come: A sharp shriek filled up the whole house while breaking a few windows. All that anyone knew was that it came from the end of the corridor.

**********************************************************************************************Sorry for the grammar mistakes made and the cliffy (though it does not sound quite exciting). One of you reviewed that you hoped for some romance since it is rated T. That is why, I am heating things up slightly for the coming chapter. Do tell me your thoughts on this proposal!**


	5. Not What You Would Have Expected

**Hi there! I have come back with the newest chapter of the series. Hope you liked the previous one and would like how I have dealt with the cliffy. Beware that this is not as fun but with a bit more "feelings" and it gets reflective at the end. Enjoy!**

The shriek was so loud and sharp that it stopped every event and activity happening in the house: the Grimm sisters dropped their game and laughter, Granny diverted her attention from the girls to the shriek obviously coming from Puck's room, even Mr. Canis stuck his head out of his room to see what was going on.

Within seconds, all females rushed towards Puck's room while the odd-looking old man closed his door to continue on with his work. As Sabrina went in, she found the boy sitting on the floor, groaning and moaning all sorts of curses in different languages. At first the girl did not understand the words until it was repeated again in English: Damn that girl! She's good for nothing, giving me all these red dots on my forehead.

Sabrina wanted to act angry for he blamed her for all his misfortune but could not help all the same since he was getting what troubled teens in puberty most: pimples. Apparently, whether because he was too addicted to oily food or due to the fact he has had vigorous emotional upheavals, he managed to add to his face, a collection of gross looking inflammation.

"I see you've got yourself some growing up work!" mocked Sabrina.

"Shut up, you witch! It's your entire fault that my face ended up this way. And FYI, I am never growing up, it sucks!" Puck yelled in dismay.

"All right, I'll leave you with your Peter Pan dreams and the nonsense of not growing." The girl said with much annoyance after him calling her a witch.

"Don't you dare mention Peter Pan in front me! Say it again and I promise you'll find your tongue missing!" the boy bounced up at the mentioning of those two words.

As the boy rose, Relda noticed something wrong with the boy; the trousers she had bought for him seemed to be knee-length then.

"Did you cut your pants or did I buy the wrong size?" The old lady asked.

At her funny question, the faerie looked down to find his pants were in the wrong length. He flew down while returning the wings he just spread to their rightful places; he looked into the mirror in shock: he had grown taller for at least a foot!

Even the sisters found the phenomenon amazing, Puck had been shorter than Daphne but he has now outgrown Sabrina by some inches. At the sight of him being taller than her, Sabrina now believed she was bound to lose the fight between the two.

"Could you stop that annoying magic of yours? This will be the hundredth time I tell you that I do not want to GROW UP!" The boy cried while running over to shake Sabrina at her shoulders.

The gal was taken by surprise by Puck's action and her eyes widened. Sabrina wore simply a white cami on that hot day, as the boy's hands placed on her bare arms, a flow of electricity seemed to pass through every nerve in her body. He too seemed to notice for he released his hands all of a sudden and turned round to avoid her stare. His face boiled up, going red as if he were a tomato ripe enough to eat. Daphne was busy looking at the amazing scenery of the magical room while Relda checked to see if the other clothes had shrunk too, so no one had noticed.

"I think I had better left before this boy starts to explode." Sabrina said loudly so that everyone in the room would be notified.

"I should take my breakfast before my tummy starts roaring." said the boy after she made her statement.

Both of them headed for the doors, but since none of them wanted to be the one to give way, their arms once again had contact causing both to blush real hard.

"Sorry!" the two said at the same time.

This was when Daphne turned round out of suspicion as she heard the original enemies apologizing at each other. As soon as she spotted them having flushed cheeks and turning their heads against each other, she knew that something cheeky must be going on…

As soon as the two left the room, an argument began.

"Could you leave me alone?" Sabrina said in light voice to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"That should be me saying that line. Since you arrived, nothing good has happened to me, I have gotten red dots on my face…" Puck replied angrily but was interrupted.

"They are pimples and not red dots." The girl corrected.

"Never mind. By the way are they poisonous?" he paused for a while and went on after the blonde shook her head. "Now you're sending me electricity for all the wrong reasons. Do you have some kind of power to do that? " He received a shrug this time.

"So what's going on with me if it's not your fault?" Puck pleaded for an answer, stepping towards her.

Sabrina moved backwards but found herself hitting the wall and so she said in despair, "Could you back off a bit, I don't like when people tower me."

With an apologetic smile, Puck moved himself away from the gal when he understood she was implying his height.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this either. I usually get to feel tall only if I fly." Puck said.

"No worries. Meanwhile, just stop feeling the tinges you're experiencing or else you might not like what you will find." Sabrina replied discretely, not wanting to be too blunt.

"Okay. Then we should probably get on with the pranks and tricks we play on each other. Promise?" the boy asked, putting out his small finger for Sabrina to make a pinkie swear.

She hooked his finger with hers to indicate her willingness to keep the oath. Both of them smiled and went on with what they were originally about to do.

As Sabrina returned to her room, she wondered if it was possible for her to actually "like" a 4000-year-old boy. Although he now has a body of a teen rather than a child, it had only been a day for this phenomenon to happen. It sounded weird and not to mention it being psychotic. Maybe the two were better off being normal 'frienemies '. What the girl did not know was that the boy was sharing the same thoughts as he ate his breakfast.

********************************************************************************I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes or misfit phrases for I did not have this beta read. Still, do tell me if you like how the story or plot is going. Adios!**


	6. First Sweetness, then Melancholy

**A thousand times millions sorrys to you all! I did not mean to stop updating the story but I'm simply caught up in work and HOLIDAY! Anyways, I've managed to finish writing up this chapter and hope you do not mind the grammatical mistakes and the slightly emotional plot! Sit tight and read on!**

"So what's the deal between the two of you? Eh?" A voice woke Sabrina up.

The blonde opened her eyes with much difficulty. As soon as the first thread of light shone into her sensitive eyes, she immediately shut those eyelids. She was not aware that with so much "emotional" thinking going on, she had drifted off. But the sound of someone asking such a silly question had torn her back to reality.

"'What's the deal?' What deal are you referring?" Sabrina murmured to herself.

Apparently, the other person heard that and responded, "I mean to say: What are you two up to?"

"You mean Puck and I? Oh nothing, we just made a deal." The blonde answered.

"So what is the deal about?" The other asked with curiosity and suspicion in her tone.

"The deal's about…." The girl stopped midway and jumped up from her bed, realizing that it was her sister trying to lure some answers out of her.

So she shouted, "It's nothing! Mind your own business."

Although the shout came off quite suddenly, Daphne was not offended but continued making efforts to get the dirt out of Sabrina's tightly sealed lips.

"But I'm your sister! Aren't you supposed to share your troubles with me?"

"No, NO and **NO**! Forget it, I'm never telling you!" The elder gal yelled back.

"Alright! If you're so persistent, I will not ask. But I have my ears wide open when you are ready to spill the beans!"

"You don't stand a chance." Sabrina shouted after her sister who left the room for lunch.

A second later, she found her tummy growling and decided it was best to fill it up before the hunger became too hard to bear. Not wanting to raise any suspicion, especially from her sister, she acted as if everything was fine between Puck and her. Nevertheless, she still found Daphne staring at her with a meaningful look. As a response, she mouthed the word "What?" at which the brunette shrugged.

Meanwhile, Puck who sat at the end of the table was busy adjusting his chair with various items to heighten the seat. But when he found out that he had to choose from either laying his feet flat on the floor or sitting comfortably with a certain distance kept between his thigh and the table, he chose the latter and therefore had to place all that pile of books back to the original place.

These actions sent Sabrina ideas about how Puck was being very cute, adorable and so on and so forth, all the while not realizing she was being observed by her sister of her gazing at the boy.

When the blonde snapped back from her daydream, her face grew as red as a cherry as she spotted her sister looking at her with blinking eyes. Of course, both had a mutual cognition so it was not difficult for the older to understand what those long fluttering eyelashes meant. Nodding her head with a triumphant smile on her face, Daphne went back to finishing her dish after she succeeded in embarrassing Sabrina. As the girl was busy using many methods to make the blush on her cheeks fade, Puck had already detected it and was trying hard to make himself look away from that gorgeous face he so adored. Unfortunately, the shy contemplation of the tall boy was too seen by the young gal who smiled sneakily with her hands covering her mouth to prevent her from laughing out.

"Did the two really believe I could be fooled? So naïve!" She thought while shaking her head along with a long sigh.

The blondes immediately turned to stare at her who returned the gawking with an innocent look, as if to say: _What have I done? _

When all three finished their meal and placed their emptied bowls in the sink, Sabrina tugged Daphne at the corner of her shirt and pulled her upstairs and into their room. The brunette thought of yelping to indicate her sister was "abducting" her but decided it would be wise of her to keep her mouth sealed for the time being. After all, it was she who had angered the elder girl.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sabrina cried. "You think that was funny, don't you? But it's not! So stop being a baby!"

Despite the fact Daphne tried hard to shut her mouth tight and bear the "harsh" words from the sister, as the spoiled one among the two, she simply could not stand being called a baby.

"I'm not a baby! You cannot count on others to be as mature as you when you are the only one growing up too fast!" the girl's mouth slipped out those words in a rush.

Sabrina's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O". She could not in a million years, believe that her sister had just said those hurtful words. All she wanted was to allow Daphne a healthy environment to grow up and now the youngster was accusing her for evolving too fast!

"If that's what you really think, I'm sorry I have not kept my mind happy and naive while allowing yours to rotten with sadness and misery!" The blonde shouted out while leaving the room with the door banging shut behind her, raising the whole house's attention.

"No, Sab, I did not..." Daphne whimpered but did not get to be heard.

The furious and grievous blonde rushed out of the house (after managing to open all the locks) and into the woods next to it. She was not aware of where she was heading until she felt her shoes was soaked. She rubbed off her tears with her sleeves and looked down. Apparently, she had stepped into a pond.

"Shoot!" The girl cried out, feeling the unpleasantness of drenched socks sticking onto her feet.

She immediately sat down on the meadow beside the pool and began untying the shoe lace while taking both the sneakers and the stockings off. As she gazed at the still clear lagoon as she let her feet to air dry, she sighed. She had always known that the day would come when Daphne started doubting what she had done for her.

**Do you like this chapter? Whether it's a yes or no, wish you could review and tell me that! I hope the balance between melancholy and sweetness is right. Goodbye and do wait for the next update.**


	7. Three Taps on the Shoulders

**Dear all, sorry for the late update. But here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like this for Charming would be introduced for the first time in my three stories! Enjoy.**

Sabrina's mind wandered off until someone suddenly patted on her shoulders. She gasped a little at the scare but kept her calm posture and turned her head.

She had never seen such a handsome man, tall and dark just like everyone would like their Prince Charming to be.

"Why a young girl like you would sigh as if you have the world's burden on top of you?" The stranger asked in a gentle manner.

"Oh, I'm just being bothered by some relationship problem." Sabrina said simply, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Who's the lucky boy then?" The man went on.

Sabrina blushed at the question.

"It's not like that; I had a quarrel with my sister. By the way, who are you exactly?"

With a proud voice and a look full of expectations, he said, "I'm the Mayor of Ferryport Landing, Prince William Charming."

"So you mean you are the same Charming who saved Snow White from the Evil Queen and rescued Aurora from her deep sleep; the same prince who had broken Ariel's heart and married Cinderella?" The blonde exclaimed in disbelief.

"You can say so. But to clarify a bit, my true love has always been Snow White. And I am currently dating her." The guy replied quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Snow White is here too? Amazing!" Sabrina cried.

"You seem a bit quick in believing all that! I have not seen you around before, who are you related to?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sabrina Grimm, granddaughter of Relda Grimm."

"So you're a Grimm?" William had a sudden change in tone, "I have documents to attend to, so goodbye."

"See you around!" Sabrina shouted after him but received no answer.

"So rude!" the girl murmured and the emotional swings she had, returned.

There was again a sudden tap at her shoulders.

Turning her head, she cried, "Mayor Charming, you've…."

But it was none after than the everafter who had caused all those problems―—Puck.

"What do you want?" Sabrina shifted to her "annoyed" tone.

"What was Charming doing around here?" The faerie asked as he sat down beside her.

"He saw me here and came to introduce himself but went away when he found out my name. He was really snobbish!" Blondie increased in volume as she went on.

"He really angered you, did he not?" The boy snickered.

"No, it is you who I should be angry at. You have not answered my question, why are you here?"

"Me? Why me?" His eyes widened with surprise.

"If you had kept your promise in giving up on any thoughts on me, Daphne would surely not have developed any ideas that we are keeping some kind of secret!"

"So it's now my fault that the lot of you is fighting!" He yelled childishly.

"If you think of it, YES!"

"But what am I supposed to do, I can't just stop the feelings because someone tells me to." Puck said as if he were guiltless.

Sabrina heart beat faster at every word the boy said. She was probably beginning to develop a bond with him. However, she simply cannot bear the thought that he was physically younger than her when he was actually 4000 years old.

Meanwhile, Puck knew that it was never his style to fall for anyone as no one ever fell for him. The only relationship he had shared was with Moth, a faerie whom his mother had chosen to be his fiancé, but it was not true at all. Now, despite the fact the two started off with a fight, it was really something to be bound together in only one day. Even an idiot would know there was something going on between them. But is it love or simply friendship? It could not be as simple as friendship or else he would have stayed short and forever young! So what chemistry does the two share?

As the two kept quiet with all the thinking going on, someone tapped on both their shoulders.

"So you're here!" Granny Relda exclaimed.

The teenagers responded with a vague smile.

"What's wrong with you children these days? All of you look so stressed out and troubled!" She continued delightfully.

"I was just worrying about height. I don't want to keep growing tall, that will mean I am growing old too!" Puck voiced out his concerns.

"As for me, I just had a quarrel with Daphne over some silly matter and I do not know how to solve it." Sabrina went on.

"If that's so, I believe I can help you out." Oma offered.

"I think I will solve the problem myself." The girl replied

This caused Granny to purse a bit but Sabrina had already head off back to the house.

"How about you?" Relda asked Puck.

"I guess that would be helpful."

So the old woman sat down next to him.

"So what do you think was the cause of the whole issue?"

"It's probably Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Granny gasped, but after some thought, nodded, "So you like her?"

Trying hard not to, Puck's face simply went red.

"I think you are quite right. But how would this affect my growth?"

"I am far from being your actual age but with the wisdom I have gained from numerous dates, I can tell you that love makes anyone do anything."

"You make sharing a relationship with someone sound like crap, old lady. So you reckon my brain had involuntarily controlled my growth and gave me pimples so that I could be more 'mature' looking to be fit for Sabrina."

"That's the concept!"

"I can't believe a prince like me would ever fall for a human!" Puck said in disgust yet trying to hide the blush which Relda had noticed.

"Don't be so sure, you might actually find the combination quite satisfactory." Granny spoke out her wise views.

"I doubt that. Maybe the relationship would simply be built on mutual disgust rather than affection."

"Let's see for ourselves."

Then Oma stood up and left the forest.

The boy was left behind facing his troubles.

Of course, he would hope for the two of them to get closer, but Sabrina does not seem to like the thought of it. What has she gone through to be like this? He would never know unless he dug deep into her history. Maybe soon enough, the blondie would open her heart to him and he would be the medicine to her sorrows.

**Did you like this? Too much emotional stuff or not enough? Tell me by reviewing. Updates from this chapter onwards might be a little bit irregular for finals is coming near, so please bear with me!**


	8. I Hate School!

**Dear all, I give you the next the chapter. Sorry for the irregular update! Anyways, hope you enjoy this. :) (Do excuse any grammar mistakes made)**

Sabrina rushed into her own room as soon as she ran upstairs, forgetting that she should be playing the "Silent War" with her sister. But it was too late when she remembered for the sudden opening of the door caught the younger girl by surprise. Daphne, who was originally sitting at the edge of her bed, doing something sneakily, had fallen out of bed and landed the floor with a thump at the scare.

"For heaven's sake, Sab. Try to knock the door next time, it is basic manners, you know!" The brunette cried as she messaged her back.

Sabrina immediately ran towards her sister to help her up.

"I'm really sorry for that, I'm just in a bad mood."

"Don't apologize, I did not mean to scold you, just a reminder. It is I who should be sorry; I should not talk back at you. So here's a 'sorry' card" The girl said as she picked up a colored paper on the floor and handed it to the blonde.

"So this was what you had been doing so secretly?" The elder gasped in amazement at the detailed drawings.

"You drew all of this just now?"

"Yup!" Daphne nodded with pink cheeks.

"I never knew you could draw! Since when?" Sabrina asked eagerly.

"I sought sketching for refuge after our parents got kidnapped. Apparently, it did well to my emotional management."

"Oh I see." After a moment of silence, the big girl continued. "You know, I saw _**the**_ Prince Charming by the river not long ago."

"Really? You believed him?" The brunette said in an excited yet skeptical tone.

"After meeting Puck, everything seemed quite possible in this neighborhood." "So is he handsome? Dark? Tall? Muscular?"

"He is all of the above but with an extra quality…."

Before she could continue, the curious sister cried out impatiently, "And what's that?"

"I was about to say but you cut me off!" Sabrina said as she patted Daphne's head in a blaming manner while the other stuck out her tongue.

"I was going to say he was snobbish and rude."

"But then he will be having two extra qualities!"

"Fine! He's just extremely annoying that I could not help but add another quality for him!"

"Then he must really be an ass." Daphne said.

"Oh! You did not just say that word, did you? Where did you learn that from? Watch your tongue or else you might give the old lady a heart attack."

"You even say old lady like Puck does, are you sure you do not like Puck coz you do not sound like it." The little girl teased, grasping every chance she had before Sabrina became cranky.

"Don't you try my temperament anymore; I might really get angry again!" The blonde said, faking a frown.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which caused both girls to turn their heads.

"It's time for lunch, girls!" Oma cried as she signaled them to follow her.

With her stomach grumbling, Daphne jumped up and ran downstairs while Sabrina walked slowly and nearly knocked into Puck.

"Sorry!" Both of the teenagers spoke at the same time.

The two could not stop but stare at each other. Yet remembering she did not want to ever put herself in such a strange position, the girl turned her head away and made her way down the steps. Meanwhile, the boy took some time before recovering from the glance and flew down to get his meal.

There was once again an awkward moment when Puck found out that the only seat left on the table was beside Sabrina.

Luckily, Relda seemed to remember her mission of helping the faerie out and proposed to exchange seats with a lame reason saying that she preferred facing the window, to absorb more Vitamin D from sunlight.

Of course, both teenagers accepted the offer with much delight while Daphne took the excuse seriously and so she ran to pull up the blinds.

"This will let in more UV rays, Oma!"

Despite being speechless at the brunette's actions, Granny gave a word of thanks.

They had a rather quiet lunch except that there were occasional small conversations when either Daphne or Relda started casual topics even though they did not last long.

Out of a sudden, Granny Grimm brought up a topic that only one out of the three teenagers (Puck with his sudden height increase is now counted as the same age as Sabrina) was excited about- school.

"You do know that the two of you got to go to school soon, do you?" Relda said contingently while slicing the pork chop into small pieces, not realizing what an effect this issue would bring.

At the mere mention of the word "school", the younger girl's lips curled up into a big smile while the older one dropped her fork along with the piece of baby carrot on the floor. In no time, Elvis had licked the veggie off the utensil.

"School? So fast?" Sabrina said in a rather disappointed tone. She hated meeting new people most.

In the meantime, Puck snickered uncontrollably, thinking he could get away from the horrible fate. He would have stayed safe if not for the cunning smile because Granny carried on with her speech.

"Darling, you have to be there to protect Sabrina, so school for you too."

Both girls laughed loudly for a short moment but stopped as soon as the blondie realized something wrong.

"Granny, you mean _**he**_will be escorting me to school? Shouldn't my little sister here be the priority?" The girl asked, making sure she had not mixed things up.

"Don't worry, dear. Daphne will be in great hands. But _**you,**_ definitely require more help so Puck would be there to look out for you just in case anything happens."

Recognizing the solemn tone, Sabrina understood that there was no escaping Puck's "help". Meanwhile Daphne screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping off her chair and running round the dining room ecstatically.

"What's happened?" The blondie asked with much concern. Apparently, she missed something as she was not paying attention.

* * *

And the little one yelled out, "SNOW WHITE WILL BE MY TEACHER!"

**I have left out some of the characters in my previous story and so I'm trying to bring them back since this is more of a rewrite of the original Sisters Grimm. How do you think the story should go on? Do you think more development should be made? Tell me and I'll try to work on it! Goodbye for now.**


	9. A Boy's Problems

**Sorry guys for such a late update and a short chapter but I have not been in a mood lately. In this chapter, I will focus more on Puck than any other chapter I have ever written. Hope you like this series so far!**

Sabrina's jaw dropped: Puck was to be her classmate and guardian whilst Daphne had probably the nicest teacher in the whole wide world. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her, never giving her what she longed for? When her parents went missing, she hoped for their return; when Miss Smirt tortured the sisters with harsh words, she wanted to leave the orphanage; when she wanted nothing more to do with Puck, she was given more alone time together. On the other hand, her younger sister had always been the luckier of the two; she was usually happy and cheerful, receiving whatever things she hoped for. Nonetheless, the blonde could not help but admit she enjoyed the idea of spending more time with the faerie slightly more than she had originally pictured. Maybe it was time she had an in depth knowledge of Puck's background.

While the girl was busy with her random thoughts, Daphne did not bother to hide her delightfulness but kept on rambling on and on about the excitement of meeting Snow White till Puck could no longer stand and flew back to his own room. He sat on his bunk with a loud thump, crossing his hands, not at all happy with Relda's arrangement. Why should he "escort" that girl who has "no" interest in him? More importantly, why should he be following instructions given by an old lady? Ah… she offers him a home to crash into. All the recent drama was getting to him as if his head was about to burst!

When he was still with his family, the only problem he faced was his father and mother arguing over him being too immature. Of course, the couple always quarreled, after all, they were the King and Queen of all faeries: Oberon and Titania. Anyone who has ever read A Midsummer Night's Dream would know that for sure. But family problem was not his only concern back in the Big Apple; he had an annoyingly manipulative "fiancé", Moth, who was chosen by his mother for him as his future queen. To Puck, wives picked by mothers were seldom good matches, and this was no exception. The faerie girl though having a sweet appearance and innocent big eyes had a personality that resembled nothing what her face translated. She was ambitious and selfish, mouth watering at the sight of Titania's crown. Puck to her was simply a tool for her to mount onto the Queen's throne once Oberon was dead and the faerie boy took over. Puck knew all that but the royal couple did not seem to see pass that pretty face of Moths's.

Knock, Knock!

Puck looked up and was brought back to reality. Maybe Ferryport Landing was THE place for him to clear his head off the complicated problems he bore back home. But Sabrina was definitely a barrier he had to climb pass before he could achieve that goal of his to be free from emotional breakdowns.

"Who's that?"

"It's Daphne!" the lively voice of the little brunette echoed in the corridor.

"Okay then, come in!"

"What are you doing hiding in your room?" Daphne said, raising her brows as if she knew some sort of dirty secret.

For a minute, Puck believed that the girl knew what was going on with his life and was about to spill out all his frustrations when he realized it was quite impossible. She was probably trying to hint about the Sabrina issue.

"What do you mean by that look?" The faerie asked, wanting to prove his theory.

"Oh, you know, Sabrina!"

It was at that moment Puck realized that the little sister had quite chubby cheeks, probably baby fat. But this feature made her look really cute and he could not help but poke her on the face.

"What was that about?" The girl cried in surprise.

"I think I'll be calling you marshmallow from this moment on!"

"That sounds like a good nickname. I'll accept this request."

"Hey! This is not an invitation. Whether you like it or not, I will still insist on calling you that anyways!" The boy yelled to defend himself of being the superior among the two.

"Just kidding! You need not be that serious! Hey, about the question I asked you just then?" Daphne asked, trying to lure Puck to resume the topic.

"There is not much I can talk about. After all, you guys have only been here for not over a week." Puck tried to avoid answering.

"A week is enough for anything to happen!"

Puck kept his mouth sealed, refusing to say anything anymore.

"Fine, if that's that, I will leave you with that unicorn stuff toy of yours." Marshmallow accepted the fact he will not talk but still made use of her time to make fun of him.

"By the way," the brunette went on as she was about to close the door behind her, "I truly think that the two of you are really a cute match!"

Puck could just not believe the girl had said that. It was as if she was determined to force Sabrina and him to hook up by hook or by crook! For a split second, he envied Sabrina for having such a great sister, caring for her no matter what it was about. He then remembered he too had a brother who was just as thoughtful and considerate to him as Daphne was to Sabrina. But the one problem was this: Mustardseed was at a place he refused to return- home.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Are the paragraphing and grammar all right so far? Is there anything you would like to request for future chapters? Feel free to contact me by reviewing! I will try my best to make it happen! Bye for now and sit tight for the next update!**


	10. A Mysterious Guest

**I've finally managed to update within a week! Hooray! In this chapter, Puck got himself a mysterious guest that would make him immensely jealous. Guess before you read on and see for yourselves if you are right! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes made and thanks for the reviews so far!**

*** A special announcement / enquiry at the end! **

Some or even Puck may wonder: Could Faeries actually be as emotional as the boy was? It's not like he was an emo or something but lately, he did realize he was being agitated all the time. At times, he had even found himself on the edge of breakdown. But it was not in his family's genes to be so fluctuated in feelings.

It was then the boy remembered that there was a time when the usual calm and well-tempered Mustardseed became grumpy and angry, even the smallest tricks by the infamous Trickster King would cause him to explode like an active volcano, as lava, or in this case curses and foul languages, kept on pouring as if there was no possible ending to it. Puck never realized that his brother had such a wide choice of vocabulary to insult him, which did not anger the blonde at all but excited him in an odd way- Mustardseed has finally understood what was FUN!

Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for different individuals, the situation improved and stopped eventually. It was then did Titania and Oberon realize that what their younger son had encountered what everyone called puberty. Normally, parents were quick at identifying such growth stages of their children but since the couple themselves were born quite hot-tempered and Puck had decided to stop grow up physically (nor mentally), they had no experience at all. The family simply assumed that the elder brother had been a bad influence or Mustardseed had experienced something traumatic.

"So what I am dealing with is what humans call-puberty!" Puck finally blurted out, forgetting that the word had been mentioned several times by the Grimms. The boy was simply not the type to listen to others when necessary.

"Then does it mean I have to grow up?" he thought quietly. The mere contemplation of such a word grossed him out, sending waves of shivers all through his body. You might think he was being exaggerated to be as disgusted as he was about getting taller and pimples all over the forehead and all that jazz, but Puck was not as shallow as he seems, he was genuinely worried about the future.

There was an abrupt ring at the door downstairs. Puck raised his eyebrows but decided not to care. Then there was some gasping as the million locks were unlocked to let the guest in. It got the faerie's attention that it was someone unusual. But again, it was none of his business.

A few minutes passed and there was sudden "Knock, knock" at the door.

"I'm getting quite a number of guests these days." He thought.

"It's someone you'd like to meet." A girl's voice talked.

Puck immediately recognized it as Sabrina's but only there was something slightly different about her tone, she sounded giggly and happy. THIS got his attention.

"Don't bother, I'm fine being alone." He yelled loud enough for the girl to hear.

The door knob turned and in came a gorgeous redheaded teen who asked, "Not even if it were your dear brother?"

The blonde boy's jaw dropped, he could not believe his brother came to visit as he was thinking of him. The redhead surprised his brother even more when he gave him a tight hug.

"It's been at least 5 years since you left? Was it?" Mustardseed made the half-statement followed by a nod from Puck.

"By the way, you seem to grown taller. Don't tell me you have decided to grow up!" The younger brother, who was at least 6 feet tall, asked in surprise. His brother had only been a 5-feet fairy when he left the kingdom, but he could tell that he has increased in height a bit. It would not be long before Puck would exceed his height.

Since the answer was quite obvious, the shorter between the two ignored the question and went on with a question, "How's Mum and Dad?"

"They're fine. But they still quarrel at least once a day, it's quite annoying, you know!"

"It took you this long to realize? I've known it since birth!" Puck teased his brother.

Mustardseed smiled then asked a really strange question that even the blonde did not know.

"For whom?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sorry for not being clear, but for whom did you decide to grow up for? You have always been against that, saying it was a stupid thing to grow. But now, you are evidently under puberty."

"I dunno, I just did." The older brother answered, being slightly annoyed at the question.

"Interesting... I guess this would be my mission to help you figure it out before I leave."

"You're leaving? When?" asked the curious brother.

"Next week."

"Come down boys! Dinners ready!" The loud and clear voice of Relda shouted.

"So fast?" Puck said, quite surprised, it felt like only a hour ago that they just had their lunch.

"It's already six!" answered Mustardseed.

Apparently, the blonde had lose track of time as he was thinking over about his issues. So the two flew down the stairs, racing to see who flew faster. Mustardseed won for he had already gotten used to his large wings while his brother's growing wings were still quite unstable. Puck pursed his lips when the redhead won and even more annoyed when Sabrina smiled at his brother to congratulate his defeating Puck.

During meal, he did not know if he was caring too much or what, but he felt there was something fishy about Sabrina and Mustardseed he couldn't seem to pinpoint. The girl was continuously laughing and giggling at the other faerie's jokes while he could not seem to keep his eyes off her which made her blush real hard. Puck was so into his observation that he did not realize that Elvis was eating the sausages off his plate.

"Elvis! No!" Relda yelled.

"Everybody, leave the house immediately!" She gave another order.

Everyone was astonished but did as were told but it was too late: Elvis had already broken wind!

**I thought the "f**t" word be a little more funny if used but it sound a tad bit too foul. Anyways, give me your ideas on this chapter! By the way, I've been obsessing about Legolas Greenleaf and Susan Pevensie these days! They're such a sweet match and I'd really like to write a fanfic on them. Tell me what you think about this idea! If not many people enjoy the idea of it, I'd probably open another account solely for that story! Sit tight and the next update will come soon enough!**


	11. Never Mind

**Though this is quite a short update, its an update nonetheless, hope you enjoy it!**

_Elvis had already broken wind..._

Even though it had already occurred, the worse was still to come. Everyone knew that the smell would soon diffuse to every corner of the house which was even nastier than stink bombs. To prevent the dog from having further digestion issues, Granny had Daphne take it out while the others tried their best to open the windows. Meanwhile, Puck was being given a hard time for not paying full attention.

"Puck, why did you not keep an eye on Elvis?" Relda asked as she tried to push wide those windows that had been locked for years, making the hinges rusty and difficult to open. Meanwhile, Sabrina who had been holding her breath all this time, failed to unbolt a window before she ran out of air and was forced to breathe the stinky and foul smell. She gaged, making her more determined than ever to make an opening, by hook or by crook. Mustardseed wanted to burst out in laughter at the girl's misfortune but took it back when he realized he would face the same faith if he did. But even with fairy's strength, he could not get himself to unlock even one window.

Giving up after a minute of trying, Puck whistled for his minions to assist in the mission (by assist, I mean resting on the sofa and leaving the work to be done by others). Even the tiny workers' light went fainter and fainter as time went, the room was now filled with toxic gas that even they could not bear. But after all, minions were minions and they were the first to manage opening one single window.

"Good job and well done. You may retrieve." Puck commended his helpers and told them off.

With his hands placed on his hips, he placed a proud smile on his face and beamed victoriously: I WIN!

At those words, Sabrina was fully angered.

"Win? WIN? Puck, you nearly got us all killed, and you're me telling this was a competition to you?" The blonde yelled at the top of her lungs, rushing forwards and grinding her teeth.

The faerie boy wanted to say something to redeem himself like something insulting or calling her names (that always made him feel better) but his guilt (which he had not a sense of shame for a long long time) hit him unexpectedly.

Sighing, he simply said, "It's all your fault." The statement was half true because if not for Mustardseed and the girl appearing to be too friendly with each other, he would have taken notice of Elvis' approach. However, she did not understand at all.

"And how's that my fault?" She shouted at him. But seeing him heading back to his room, she ran forwards to block his way, determined to make him talk.

"Tell ME!"she demanded.

Puck stretched out his pink wings which batted and brought him off the ground.

"Never mind." and he flew back to his sanctuary.

"He seems so weird lately. He doesn't act or talk like his usual self." The brother said.

At that, Granny gave him a half-hearted smile while Daphne, who did not understand the seriousness of the matter, came rushing in with one hand raised as if to answer the question.

Sabrina, knowing exactly what her sister was about to tell, gave her a black look. The brunette's lips sealed immediately and she frowned.

"Never mind," she lightly replied as she released the dog's collar and allowed him freedom once again.

The blonde shrugged at the guest to indicate she did not know the reason to Puck's odd behavior and left for her room.

"Why did you not let me tell?" Daphne asked when her sister tugged her into bed later that night.

"We do not have the right to answer it for Puck. Let him decide for himself what he wants to tell and I'm sure the two will be fine. They have not seen each other for a while, they will need to bond." Sabrina answered and gave the younger girl a peck on her forehead.

The brunette nodded and said, "If you say so."

She then made a big yawn and in a matter of seconds, she had fallen asleep. At the sight of her sister slumbering, Sabrina made a big sigh and too crawled into her own bed. Her troubles were defeated by tiredness and she dozed off.

Back in Puck's room, Mustardseed was building a camp next to the lagoon while his brother lay on his trampoline, allowing the chimpanzees to sway it back and forth. Usually, he would enjoy the comfort, but today he was anxious and tensed that even rocking the bed did not calm him down at all. He knew he had to talk with his brother, so he dismissed the monkeys and walked to the tent to find him.

"You know, sooner or later, Moth will be going after you." Puck said, trying to start the conversation off with a joke (he somehow wished it was a fact).

"You know you'll never shake her off." Mustardseed said with a faint smile.

"Then who do you have in mind for a queen?" Puck asked out of curiosity, hoping the answer did not include a particular someone who had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was ugly.

"Why would I need a queen? You're the heir of the throne, all I need is a princess." At those words, he smiled.

"Fine. Not even a crush?"

The small brother shook his head.

"If I were to have one, she would be a faerie."

"Ok then, sleep well."

"Wait, Puck. Do you have anything you want to share with me, I maybe of help." Mustardseed asked.

"No thanks, all problems are cleared."

As Puck returned to his trampoline with a smile - he knew he would be able to enjoy a little chimpanzee massage.

**Lately, I have been working on other stories so there will not be any fast updates, but I promise that they will still come weekly. Please do PM or review to tell me your thoughts, that will make my day! Thanks!**


	12. Preparing for School

Next morning, everyone acted as if nothing special had happened which Puck was happy about, he wouldn't want Relda's continue lecturing affect his mood to eat breakfast. He was munching on a piece of baby pink waffles dabbed in black syrup when he saw the grinning Sabrina chatting with Mustardseed. Though he had a surge of power (which he did not realize was jealousy) that ran through his body, he calmed himself down from his urge to punch his brother's face to slap that smile off his face. However, he remembered the redhead confessing that he would only have feelings for faeries and those words were his calming serum.

"It's been nice having you here as our guest, Mustardseed," Granny said, "but the three children will have to start school tomorrow, so you might be left in the house for hours before they return."

"School? Three of them? So you mean Puck will also go to school?" at that, the faerie laughed heartily until he received a death glare from his brother. He tried to hide his amusement but could not help grinning from ear to ear, "Relda, I would be delighted to know how you managed to force him to go to school."

"He has no say in any of this for he has been living under my roof for quite some time and this is his time to pay the debt. After all, he does not need to learn or take exams for I have already spoken to the principal about it, his only mission is to keep an eye on Sabrina, for she is a Grimm and it is not quite safe for her to wander around Ferryport Landing without an escort." Granny replied.

At this, Puck's mood plunged and a scowl surfaced his face. He had both hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't you make that face, faerie boy, I don't like the idea any better than you do. Just suck it up and deal with it." Sabrina said, not at all happy with his atitude, "And another thing, you'll have to take a bath before stepping into the school, you'll attract a lot of attention with that stinky foul smell of yours. When this happens, I'll be in more danger than I would have if you weren't by my side."

"Agreed!" Daphne beamed.

"Then I will have Mr. Canis scrub you out later tonight. Don't you dare rub yourself in mud after the cleaning or else we would have to do it over and over again." The old lady warned him which made Puck purse his lips even more.

"You did not tell me that you were going to school," Mustardseed said as he and his brother went for a walk round the forest Puck had in his room.

"It was such a silly idea that I thought it was not worth mentioning." His brother answered simply, "By the way, you know how I think about school, I practically hate it."

"Of course I would know but I am just curious why you did not go on a riot or something to stop this from happening."

"The Old Lady did take good care of me, so I could not probably be so ungrateful as to say no." Puck said a-matter-of-factly.

"But even back at home, when Mom told you to go to school, you literally ruined your room as a protest. I did not hear you mention anything about gratefulness back then," The redhead teased, "There must be something more to it."

"Quit it, would you? I'm telling you the truth as it is. I'm not that deep of a person you know, nothing being hidden here," Puck raised his tone, a bit frustrated that his brother was being so suspicious. Maybe he was hiding something inside but even he himself had no idea about what it was.

"Calm down," Mustardseed said with his hand raised as if to surrender, "Puberty much? Hormones are really getting to your nerves."

"Sorry about that, all the same, stop mentioning anything, and I mean ANYTHING about growth. I'm going to explode if you do it again."

"Okay, I'll do as you say but do calm down or else you would get more pimples. You wouldn't want to get more on this handsome face of yours, would you?" The younger poked fun at him once again.

"I'm so excited about school, I'll be a seventh grade this year. I wonder what Snow White looks like? Is she a nice person? What am I talking about? Of course she is nice! Will I make new friends? I hope so, school will be boring without pals. If the canteen offers good food, I think I'll have no problem coping with my first year in a new middle school. I believe there is a swimming pool so physical education lessons will be fun!" Daphne could not stop herself from babbling on but her big sister did not mind at all, it was the little girl's cheerfulness that made life without their parents around so much easier. She was sure the brunette was going to make friends for she was so outgoing and carefree. However, Sabrina for once was not worried this time that Daphne would make friends with the wrong people for she had the talent of spotting a person's character at first sight. Whoever she made friends with, he or she would probably be a nice person.

"What are you going to wear on the first day," The blonde cut in her sisters' spoken-out thoughts.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that but I think a fun t-shirt and shorts will be fine, after all, it's quite hot outside, I wouldn't want to sweat like the Niagara Falls." She answered with a shrug and continued talking to herself.

Sabrina nodded and went searching in the closet. She did not want to look like a skank or way too geeky for her first day as a junior. For teenagers, especially at the age of sixteen, everyone was concerned about looks. It was true that she was the brainy and smart type but wearing the right outfit does make a difference. She always had a cool composure and not that approachable due to her trust issues, making it quite difficult for her to find true friends. Now that she had to start a new life in this area, she definitely needed a makeover to change her attitude towards people.

**As promised, a new chapter after a week. Hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews so far. Do keep on commenting for I know there are still things to be improved but those are sometimes hard to spot by myself. The next update will be in a week, so stay tuned. Do forgive my Grammar and paragraphing , I have stopped using a beta for a very long time!**


	13. Getting a Bath

That night, Daphne and Sabrina hid in their room as the younger sister held the older tightly, shivering. There was constant noises from the bathroom that were so scary that the brunette felt like they were sound effects from horror movies, and to be honest, she hated them, especially those about cursed dolls. Those films drove her crazy and whenever she got a glimpse of one on the television, she was sure not to fall asleep and dragged her sister along with her. Back in the orphanage, she was not disgusted by dirty boys who did not wash their hands after going to the toilet or cockroaches in her meals, but ghost stories always got to her. Those times were the scariest for she had to suck up and listen to the whole tale without even blinking because she could not act like she was afraid. The blonde had once told her that if others knew about her fear, they would take advantage of it and bully her with it. Sometimes, she would even laugh at them heartily as if they were silly and obviously fake. No one except her sister knew how much she was actually trembling and at the brink of fainting from the fright.

"Ah AH..." a sound shrieked at the top of its lungs as if someone had ripped its heart out.

Obviously, it was an act of defiance from Puck but it sounded so agonizing that even Sabrina shuddered and held her sister tighter.

"Stop this instant! Shut up! Don't move!" these short commands made by a deep growling voice had so much effect that the horrible noise ceased almost immediately.

It was true that Mr. Canis had not been seen for days and Granny would often bring food up to his room. Sabrina found him motionless and at times, a bit animalistic, which did not make sense at all for he looked frail and old. When she first set eyes on him, she had wondered if he was her grandfather because despite his cool look, he was undoubtedly close to Granny. But every time he looked at the older lady, his eyes were full of respect and she knew the two were not a couple.

Suddenly, a whimper letted out by the girl in her arms snapped Sabrina back to reality and she instantly took on the caring side of her and patted her sister's head and an idea came up.

"Daphne?" she said, wanting to get the brunette's attention.

"Mm?" the little one looked up.

"Do you want to brush my hair?" The blonde suggested.

She did not want to leave her sister's arms but it was undoubtedly a tempting offer that she could not resist so she nodded vigorously. And in an instant, she had slipped out of bed, took a comb from the little parlor of theirs and jumped back on the mattress. Sabrina's smiled gently at her younger sibling's speed and turned a bit so that her back faced her. This action of combing always calmed Daphne down from any negative emotion she might have. Soon, the little girl was working her way through those long blonde locks that came to the waist. Normally such hairstyles would drag down the height of an already petite frame but paired with the teenager's pretty face, it looked like Rapunzel's hair.

"Do you think Rapunzel lives here?" The brunette asked suddenly.

"Maybe, though I''m not quite sure. You should probably ask Granny for a list, she would know." Sabrina answered with a yawn escaping, it had been a long day and she had to go school the next day, "Do you mind if I nap for a while?"

"Sure not! I'll wake you up when I'm done here."

The sunlight seeped through the curtains and shone right at the elder sister's eyelids. She covered them with her hands before opening them so that they would not sting. It was only 6 o'clock, but considering she had been sleeping for at least nine hours, she was filled with energy. She was brushing through her hair with her fingers to untangle any knots when it met something hard. She detached it from her hair and found that it was a comb. Apparently, her little sister had fallen asleep during the routine and collapsed on the bed before she had put the tool away. She rolled her eyes at the thought and went to get herself ready for school, it was early but she would need all the time she could get.

She went to brush her teeth when she noticed the tube of toothpaste had been used up. Groaning, she left for the bathroom at the end of the corridor to look for some. She was completely shocked by what she had witnessed. There were spots on the tiles which seemed to her like mud and clay, dirty towels stacked up high beside the sink, all stained with dirt. There were petri dishes around the sink with bugs, cockroaches, caterpillars, earthworms in them. Some even had teeth and other miscellaneous items like keys and coins. She peeked into the tub to see what it had and BOY! It was even more disgusting: insects were still alive and moving, crawling their way out of the leave and sludge covered tub. She felt nauseous at the sight of such an unpleasant scene and quickly, squeezing a blob of toothpaste on her toothbrush, she left.

For the next half hour, she spent her time making up and finding her perfect outfit. She was not your typical vain teenager who piled on makeup for she had good skin (unlike Puck's current situation) and so she could get away with a tad bit of blush and lipgloss. What troubled the most was what to wear? The weather outside was hot so after some further thinking, she decided to go with a striped navy romper, a grey cardigan and gladiator sandals. Even though she liked the thought of having her hair down, it was simply impractical for such a climate and she put it up in a ponytail. When she had packed all her stationery, notebook, binders and books in a satchel, it was a quarter to seven and she could hear Granny coming up the stairs and was hitting something like a pan. At the smell of food, she knew breakfast was ready and she ran to her sister to wake her up.

"Daphne, wake up," Sabrina shook the brunette's body vigorously and nothing but a snore escaped.

She knew what she had to do and she leaned down to whisper in the little girl's ear, "Breakfast is ready."

It was unnecessary of the blonde to have said the last two words for the young lass bounced up so high that she might have hit the roof. "What?" Daphne yelled and ran to the bathroom outside to brush her teeth and make sure it was clean and fresh enough to taste the delicious meal. As she ran down the stairs and made way to the dining table, she asked, "What has happened to the bathroom?"

"It was all Puck's doing. He had all those gross objects in his clothes and hair, can you imagine that?" Sabrina answered as she sat down. The mere thought of the mess halted her cravings for food.

"Eww!" the younger girl cried but continued chewing and swallowing her piece of black toast, "This tastes good!" She gave it a thumb's up but the 16-year-old seriously doubted it, it was as dark as coal.

**Hope you are liking this story so far! As always, I'll be updating it once a week! Do tell me what you think by writing a review, I'll be sure to reply you! **


	14. On the Bus

Nevertheless, there was nothing more of a better choice to choose from nor did she want to starve herself, so Sabrina took a bite of the black toast that seemed burned. It did not taste as bad as she had expected and even surprisingly, suited her taste. Daphne shot her a knowing look, as if to rub on her sister's face: "I told you so". The elder girl avoided the brunette's eyes only to set her sight upon a boy who was absolutely gorgeous:hair blindingly golden, nose, tall and straight, eyes with a hint of mischief, mouth curling up on both sides and wearing a polo t-shirt with khakis and Converse shoes. If he had not had been bearing that annoying expression in his eyes, she would not have recognized him as the forever nasty and smelly Trickster King who boasted himself to be the master of hooligans, mischiefs, scoundrels and troublemakers. He would have easily passed as a "hot guy" that all high school girls adored.

"Looking good, Puck," the little girl commented when she caught a glimpse of his new look, "You'll charm a lot of girls, I'm pretty sure of it."

"I don't care," Puck answered as he snatched a toast and took a bite, "I can't wait to come home and make a mess of myself!"

"Ahem," The old lady made a noise, "you would not want to take baths everyday, right?"

Puck lowered his head immediately and did not say a thing for the whole breakfast until he saw Sabrina's stares and rudely uttered, "What are you looking at?" This direct warning caused the blonde to look down and concentrate on her food with cheeks flushed.

When everyone was done, they waited outside for the bus to pick them up. Meanwhile, Sabrina avoided Puck's eyes the whole time, not wanting to be caught dead staring at him once more. But the glow he never radiated(until now), made this task rather difficult. The faerie, on the other hand, was observing the 16-year-old, whose legs looked miles long in that short romper and gave her a taller frame, she looked absolutely fantastic with her hair pulled back, looking smart and ready. He gave himself a mental slap for he was not going to fall for a human, not to mention they both "hated" each other. His job was to protect her, and that's all, no funny stuff or anything. His mission was to stay forever young and not quicken the speed of the growing up process.

The yellow bus arrived, half-filled. Daphne sat at the front beside a shy black-haired girl while Sabrina, with Puck following her, opted for sitting at the row of empty seats at the back. As she got through the narrow corridor, someone touched her waist deliberately and the arms snaked round her midriff. Before she could turn to give that mysterious boy a death glare, Puck was already doing his job efficiently by hitting him hardly with the encyclopedia on his arms. She heard a groan and turned to smile at the blonde to indicate her appreciation. Girls with faces caked on with foundation, eyelashes loaded with mascara, cheeks painted with blush and bronzer along with lips smacked on with lipgloss, batted their lashes and made eye contact with him as if he were a Greek god. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff.

"You're transformation has made you the perfect women's man. Isn't that delightful?" She said in a sarcastic tone and mimicked the girls' openly flirtatious actions.

Puck snickered at her imitation when suddenly, his eyes brightened as if something came up his mind and he leaned towards the blonde. The girl did not know what to do so she moved backwards and turned her head. She had no idea what his mischievous mind was up to but being so close was an absolutely bad idea. He reached for her ears and whispered, "Are you jealous?" This sent shudders down Sabrina's spine. She could not scream at him or else everyone will notice so she did the only thing she could to release the anger and wipe herself off of the giddy feeling - she punched him in his gut, hard.

If you had witnessed it, you would know it was excruciatingly painful. Tears squeezed out from the corner of his eyes and his face was scrunched up like a rock melon. He made a low groan, so low that no one except Sabrina noticed. She started to feel sorry for him and was about to apologize when he poked a finger on her waist. She jerked and tried hard not to shout at the top of her lungs, it was her itch spot and was really sensitive. She knew all so clearly that it would go on forever if she took revenge so she sat at the right with her side sticking the wall so that she was as far away from Puck as she possibly can. He understood it and slid to the farthest left so that they were out of reach of each other.

The school bus first stopped at Ferryport High School which was a 5-minute drive from the middle school division. Both schools shared the same principal but different teachers, buildings and facilities. That meant Sabrina would be stuck solely with Puck and get no chance of meeting Daphne for the rest of the day until she returned home. Before walking down the bus, she pat her sister's shoulders, said bye and left. Puck saluted the young brunette and she returned the gesture. They both left the bus, leaving the little girl's new friend, Raven, in awe.

"Your sister is really beautiful! Who's that with her? Is he her boyfriend? They look so perfect for each other!" the black-haired girl squealed.

"Yeah, she really does! Nope, they are not together but I do agree that they would make a cute couple," the girl who had given up her braided pigtails nodded, it seemed that her new pal shared her views too.

**Hope you like this update! Do review! I'll be sure to reply as soon as I see it! I would love to know what you think of the whole story so far and how's it going! Any suggestions?**


	15. Miss Opal and Dexter

Sabrina inherited every good genes her parents had to offer, she had beautiful blonde hair from her father that gleamed under the sun, chiseled cheek bones from her mother that added a sense of toughness, beautiful blue eyes and intelligence too, and it was not hard to foresee that she was going to be stunning when she grew older. But even at the age of sixteen, she was already having signs of the gorgeousness in her and everyone knew it, for the moment she stepped in the school corridor, she caught everyone's attention. She dressed conservatively chic and had that disdained look on her that no boy dared to whistle nor were their girls booing at her. Despite the fact she was smart, she did not realize that she was the centre of attention and conveniently thought that Puck must have done something really stupid to make everyone so amused. So she tilted her head and whispered in his ears, scoldingly, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, but I think they are staring because they can't keep their eyes off my handsome face and muscular body," he answered confidently and straightened up his back which did make a few girls squeal, but he continued grimly, "or maybe they are simply gawking at your ugly face."

Sabrina gave him a loud rap on his skull, which was quite high to reach, alarming everyone and they all turned back to do their work.

As requested by Granny Relda, the two were assigned to the same classes for every subject so they would be sticked together most of the time. However, not to raise suspicion, they will not sit together for every class, which both of them were glad about. Their class teacher was a Miss Opal, who had curly fire-red hair and dowdy outfits so boring that you would be yawning at the sight of her. She wore round glasses and red lips that crashed with her locks. Nobody except Puck gagged, he was lucky to not have been noticed for she had quite the angry personality which suited her hair just fine.

"I'm Miss Opal and I'll be your class teacher for the year," she said with a serious face, "I am to be respected as a teacher should and to be paid attention to. Is it clear?"

Everyone nodded and there were occasional muttering of "Yes" but she was not at all satisfied.

"Is it clear?" she yelled.

Reluctantly, everyone shouted out "yes" but one person chose to defy her and yelled out "no". At the sound of the voice, Sabrina rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who it had been – Puck. Miss Opal hid her surprise well for she, with grazing green eyes, scanned through the whole classroom to identify the rebel, all the while, in a calm voice, saying, "Who was it?"

The Faerie prince had no intention of being a coward and hide away so he stood up, climbed on the table, making everyone turn their heads to look at him. "I am he," he said with a triumphant grin and hands on his hips as if he were the boss.

"I should have known it, new student, right?" she said, not expecting an answer at all and shaking her head, "You know you'll be getting into trouble for this?"

Puck shook his head defiantly, not willing to give in to her authority and kept his posture, looking down at her. "You cannot make me! Do you know who I am?" he challenged and eyed the blonde's direction who glaring at him, hoping he would not be introducing himself with that long and bossy title of his.

"Robin Goodfellow, is it?" she read out a name from a piece of paper, "you've earned yourself detention on the very first day, you'll stay after school for 2 hours."

Puck could not believe his ears nor could Sabrina, she would be forced to wait for him until he was done, after all, he was her guardian and had to accompany her back home. But now that she thought about it, things were going the other way round, she felt like his babysitter. All of a sudden, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you friends with him? I saw you two coming in together," the voice came from a handsome dirty blonde who had sun-kissed skin and wore a t-shirt and khakis, simple yet adding personality.

She could not believe that someone as striking as he would come up and speak to a 'nobody' like her. She tried to keep to her calm posture for she did not want to look desperate, but she was Sabrina, and of course, she managed to pull that off.

"Yeah, but he's trouble. I'm Sabrina Grimm, nice to meet you." She shook his hands and he grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm Dexter. By the way, you are new here? I can show you round the school campus if you like," he replied.

She flushed at the proposition for he seemed like a nice guy and she would not mind having something to occupy her time during the fairy's detention. "I would love that! How about today after school? Will you be free?"

"No problem. I'll meet you at the cafeteria?"

She nodded and resumed to her reading, she did not want to raise Miss Opal's attention.

Meanwhile, Puck had witnessed the whole scene as he climbed back down to his seat. So who's this Dexter character? Did he want anything from Sabrina? Personally, he did not trust the dirty blonde, he seemed cheeky as if he were up to something but this day was not the day to investigate for he must attend the detention no matter how bad he resented it or else he might earn a few extra days. He would look into that mysterious student the next day.

He did not bother to look away until he felt Miss Opal glaring at him and he immediately lowered his head and faked being busy. That teacher screamed "trouble".

**As promised, an update after a week! Hope you are enjoying it! Do you want this "Dexter" to be evil or what do you have in mind for a little adventure? Tell me! I'll be sure to satisfy you in the future chapters! I'll try and update soon but school's coming :(**


	16. A Suspect

For the rest of Ms Opal's literature class, she talked about fairytales and bedtime stories. How she talked was unusual for her bored face lit up with excitement as she described and criticized how children tales were all misleading. To conclude, Sabrina thought that she had mixed in too much personal feelings into her teaching and wondered what the story behind her resentment for fairytales were.

When the bell for recess rang, Sabrina went to meet Puck who was still sulking about getting a detentoin. The older Grimm could not help but tease him.

"Hey , pukeface, earned yourself an hour with Ms Opal, didn't you?" she smirked, "I bet you're happy to spend the time admiring her beautiful face."

The fairyboy stuck out his tongue and replied, "Are you kidding me? Her? Beautiful? I don't see the relationship between the two." He crossed his arms and continued, "Didn't you see that she was so round that she kept knocking down books as she walked round the classroom. No thanks."

Sabrina giggled at his response and nudged him on the shoulders, "You'll survive."

Suddenly, her face turned serious at the thought of the teacher's suspicious act during class.

"By the way, have you noticed Ms Opal's attitude when she commented on fairytale? That's so weird. If my great-great grandfathers were still alive, I bet she would have killed them all."

"You think that's suspicious? If I were a fairytale detective or any detective for that matter, I would look into that new pal of yours. Dexter, is it? He seems fishy to me." The blonde replied with disdain in his tone.

"Don't you be so critical. Dexter is the only person who's been nice to me this whole time, so shut your hole about him being suspicious, alright?" The petite girl defended her new friend angrily and left Puck's seat and she did not know that he was making faces behind her back.

During lunchtime, Sabrina's anger had dispersed so she went to join Puck at one of the tables at the canteen. There was no one round them so the girl decided to take matters seriously.

"I was being perfectly stern when I said the Ms Opal is suspicious. I think she is somehow related to the Everafters though I still don't have a clue about that." She told Puck, who nodded as he gobbled down a whole tray of food.

"She does look familiar though," he managed to mumble with difficulty. It was a miracle that he was using a fork and spoon instead of his hands and Sabrina analyzed that he was simply trying to be more presentable in front of the girls who kept their eyes on him the whole time the two were sharing a conversation.

The tough girl had no idea what drove her to do what she did next, it may have been out of jealousy or disappoint the oggling girls, she could not decided on one, but she leaned across the table to reach the boy's ear and whispered, "What are your hypothesis of who she actually is?"

Seeing the death glares being sent towards her direction by jealous "predators", Sabrina took her time to return to her seat. Puck seemed to have understood her motives and kept a calm posture the whole time. "A smart move to drive away my admirers, eh?" he commented briefly and a wide grin spreaded on his face. "But about your question? You'll have to allow me time to think but the red hair and green eyes does remind me of someone, though I'm not sure."

Before Puck left for detention after school, Sabrina promised to wait for him to leave school. Then, she went to the cafeteria to meet Dexter, who had promised her a tour round the school campus. As soon as they met, they gave each other a delighted wave and proceeded to walk round the sportsground where the football players were practicing.

"You sure your friend won't mind if I steal you for an hour or so?" The gorgeous boy asked as they walked side by side.

"Why would he? He's with Ms Opal after all." she answered casually.

"So, he isn't your boyfriend?"

"No!" she practically yelled out her answer at the shocking question and many eyes fell on her eye. Her cheeks imediately turned rosy and adverted her eyes from the embarassing situation she had put herself into.

"Easy there," Dexter chuckled and gave Sabrina a light pat on the shoulders, "It's that the two of you seemed quite intimate at the canteen just now."

"You saw that?" She stuttered. Oh! How she wished she could dig a hole to hide herself then and there.

"Practically everyone did. Puck is like a Greek God with his bad-boy attitude and handsome looks and you, you're gorgeous and charming effortlessly."

She blushed slightly at his compliments but was interested in what follows. "So?"

"So you're basically the centre of attention of everyone here. If I kiss you now, we'll be the talk of the school within seconds."

"You serious?"

"Serious about the buzz we would cause? Yeah!"

"No, I meant you kissing me?" She asked, trying not to be too coy, it was after all not her style to go flirting gorgeous boy just because she can. She was not even so confident that she was close to pretty.

"Nah, I would not take advantage of you. But I would if you want me to." Dexter replied with a gentle smile on his face. He looked sincere and so handsome that she could not possibly resist. She mind-slapped herself for being so weak willed and returned his smile, "If you like, we can take this slowly."

"Ok, how about tomorrow, will you be willing to have lunch with me?"

"Alright!"

"Then it's a date!" he shouted after her as she left to pick Puck up. All this time, she had a smile on her face. She cannot wait for their date. If only this relationship could work out without the fairyboy trying to spoil this up for her.

**I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been so focused on my other story that there doesn't seem enough time for me to handle both stories at the same time. Nevertheless, I'm so thankful for the feedbacks you have gave me, especially for the character Dexter. Please continue to review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope to update soon!**


	17. What a surprise!

It was hard, definitely hard, to hide her smile as she went to pick Puck up. Whenever she tried to pretend nothing had happened and pursed her lips, the smile would simply pop back up without a notice. She tried to suck in her cheeks to make a fish-face, but the face of Dexter swimming in her mind did nothing to settle that smile. After 5 minutes standing in front of the mirror, taming her obvious grin, she gave up and walked to the classroom where the fairyboy was "taken hostage" by the number one suspect- Ms Opal.

Ms Opal, being someone with good time management, released the mischievous faerie back to freedom on time. At the sight of Sabrina, he gave her one of his trademark grin which was actually a bit too white for her looking. Till now, she had no clue how he kept his teethso shiny and bright despite his bad cleaning habits, not to mention he'd been living on earth for 4000 years. But the grin soon turned into a smirk at the sight of the girl's dimples of joy.

"So, why are YOU so happy?" he asked with one brow raised as they walked down the hallway towards the school gate.

Trying to get a grip of her facial expression and failing completely, she stuttered, "What do you mean?... Me... Me being happy? Tha..That's ridiculous." She felt her face heating up. She wondered why she must keep the truth... yeah, if Puck knew, he would spoil her chance with Dexter, who she liked very very much.

"Really? Don't try to hide the truth from me, little girl. You know I have ways to make you open up, so feel free to try my patience." he said, patting her head at the same time as if she were a baby. After all, he had outgrown her by nearly a feet ever since he began his belated growth phase.

She had not seen the pat coming and so she did not dug. But hearing him call her a little girl, she got pissed, she was no little girl and everyone knew. "Hey! Stop calling me a little girl, even piggie and ugly are so much better ways to call me." Seeing her put herself in defensive mode, he zipped his mouth shut. Who would want to anger the firey girl? Definitely NOT him.

Their walk back to their home was not at all long so they decided to walk back, not that they had any option, except for Puck, who could have chosen to fly back home, which was ten times faster than walking. But, since his mission was to keep an eye on Sabrina, he gave up the idea. Their last conversation had put the girl back into a sour mood so they basically did not on their whole way home.

Of course, Puck was not one to enjoy silence, so he tried to make conversation.

"The weather is quite good today, isn't it?"

The girl did not even flinch.

"How about I ask you your favorite activity?"

Again, no response.

Getting desperate, the faerie thought real hard and with a confident smile, he said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking 'bout that English teacher of ours."

Knowing that he meant Ms Opal, she lift her eyes off the ground and Puck knew he had gotten her interest.

"Maybe Old Lady might know if that teacher of ours got a secret identity." He suggested, observing the blonde the whole time.

She looked up at his suggestion and with an indifferent tone, she said, "Thought you had come up with a better idea. I was planning to ak Granny anyways." She averted eyes back to the ground and walked.

Puck shrugged and decided that he would just have to wait for Sabrina to brighten up to chat. There's no forcing that girl.

When they got home, Sabrina shot straight back into her room with Daphne after greeting her Oma who was at the kitchen preparing for dinner. It was already late evening then.

"Where have you been?" the young brunette asked as her sister threw her schoolbag across the floor.

"Puck's got a detention and I needed to wait for him." The elder sibling answered casually, propping herself on the bed with a schedule book on her lap.

"You need not have waited him, did you? After all, it was his duty to keep an eye on you not the other way round," the smart girl raised her suspicion.

The older girl rolled her eyes, there was no hiding from her sister. Making sure the door was closed and facing her sister, she cleared her throat while the younger girl had her eyes rolled wide for the secret.

"Ok, Daphne, I'm going to tell you something. But you must promise you'll not tell anyone. Not Granny, not Raven and definitely not Puck." said Sabrina, staring intently at Daphne who nodded in response.

"So, today, I met a boy named Dexter and he brought me round the campus after school. That's all."

"That's all? What about details? I want them." the little girl shook her head in disbelief.

"What? Isn't that enough? What about he is really handsome and asked me ono a date? But I have observed something strange as well?"

"Stranger than a cute guy asking YOU out?" Daphne teased and earned herself a glare.

"So, you don't want me to tell you?" her sister stated, turning herself away from her as if to leave.

"Wait! Alright, I'm sorry! But what's that you said was strange?" the young girl gave up for curiosity overwhelmed her.

"I think there's something fishy about my class teacher, Ms Opal. She kept taunting on and on how fairytales were simply foolish stories that trick children into believing everything ends with a happy ending?"

"Really? We must go and tell Granny! Now!"

Before Sabrina could tell her to wait, the brunette had already darted out of the room to the kitchen.

"Granny, granny!" she squealed as she stomped down the staircase.

"Yes, liebling? What can I help you with?" Relda asked.

"I think Sabrina has gotten us a new case to work on!" Daphne said excitedly as she sat down at the table while their Grandma set the table and brought out the dishes.

"What is it, Sabrina?"

"I think my classteacher may have something to do with the Everafters." Sabrina said, taking a seat beside her sister.

"What's her name then?" Granny Relda asked as searched the drawers for utensils.

"Ms Opal."

At that answer, Oma stood still and forks and spoons scattered the floor with clinking noises.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will not be around for some weeks due to exams but I'll try to update soon! Thanks for supporting this story! **


	18. Strength

Still standing with amazement and fright registered all over her face, Granny Relda asked, "You're sure her name is Opal?"  
"Yeah, what's the matter?" Sabrina said with worry in her tone.  
"And she has dark hair, red lips and quite short? With a stern face as well?"  
"Um... all your description fits in except for the hair part," the older girl replied with a frown. She was very sure that the English teacher had frizzy hair the color of fire that would have caught anyone's eyes on the streets if she had not carried that stern face that scared people.  
"How 'bout red? I mean, is she a red-head?"  
"yeah, how do you know?"  
"It only makes sense that she had red hair." The old lady finally sat down with a sigh, rubbing her temples to ease the apparent headache.  
"So you know her?" This time it was curious Daphne who asked. She had been unusually quiet that Sabrina nearly forgot her existence.  
"You would know her too if you have read enough fairy tales. She's notorious."  
"You're implying she's an Everafter? But who could she be?" Sabrina asked while her younger sister scratched her head, thinking extra hard.  
Relda nodded her head.  
"Could it be Little Red Riding Hood? After all, it's been years, she could get old." Daphne suggested.  
A small smile played over the blonde's face. Poking her sister, she reminded her, "Everafters don't grow old." The brunette stuck out her tongue.  
"Red, red, red..." both girls murmured as they tried to think of a fairy tale character that was a rouge-fanatic.  
As if hit by a lightning, Sabrina suddenly straightened up. "Red? Is it the Red Queen?"  
"That's what I think, though I would have thought out of all the names in the world as a disguise, she would have picked ruby over opal." Relda replied.  
"A disguise would mean she did not want anyone to recognize her, so why blow it off with an obvious nickname?" another voice joined in. Apparently, Puck had been eavesdropping their conversation. As he flew down the stairs to join the party, he made that signature grin of his that boasted to everyone of his brilliant theory.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sabrina mumbled impatiently, rolling her eyes at the faerie's know-it-all talks. "What a brilliant theory that only 'you' can figure out!" She mocked a standing ovation and the boy responded by sticking out his chest, oblivious of the apparent sarcasm.  
Only Daphne was still focused on the present matter. "Oma, why are you looking so worried? Is Ms. Opal a threat to us?"  
Spreading her arms to give Marshmallow a little hug, she said, "I don't know. If the Red Queen had been up to something, everyone in the community would have known. Sabrina, you mentioned that she kept on saying fairy tales were lies?" The older girl nodded, "So?"  
"I am not sure, but as Fairy Tale detectives, it's our mission to find out the fishiness behind this case."  
"Yes, Madam." The younger teen saluted to her grandma, "I proudly accept this mission."  
"And you? Lieutenant Sabrina?" Relda played along her granddaughter's game.  
Scowling, the blonde girl nodded impatiently and walked back to her room without a word.  
Can't anyone tell she was pissed off with being a fairy tale detective? Yeah, it's in the "Grimm's blood" to become one but she never had the choice. She had never found herself an inquisitive person and now, being forced to investigate? Gosh, just count her out. She would much rather spend her time goofing around or maybe go on dates with Dexter…. She slapped herself hard on the face.

Dexter? How did the name even pop up? He was attractive all right, but Sabrina was never and will never be stuck in a relationship. The word "relationship" was sacred to her. In her eyes, the one and only couple she ever could endure and admire were that of her parents.

Before they disappeared a few years ago, she could well remember that both Veronica and Henry were never shy to show their affectionate for each other, even in public. Normal kids would have been disgusted with the fact that their parents were so close, but neither Sabrina nor Daphne minded. Those hugs and kisses exchanged were what kept the family a warm and loving one. It was also exactly why being suddenly sent to the orphanage had been such a nightmare. Both siblings had been so used to the presence of their parents that radiated strong love that the complete change in scenery was too much to bare.

Sabrina's hand reached to her cheeks to find it wet. She had been crying without being aware. It had been a long time since her parents' disappearance. When Daphne and her were back in New York City under the horrible shadow of Ms. Smirt, there was not a time she did not turn around to check out every couple in Central Park. Both Henry and Veronica enjoyed going on long strolls at the infamous center of Manhattan. Yet, every time, it disappointed her that none of them were her parents. She would not have mind if her parents had abandoned them without a word but she could not bear the idea that they would be lost to the world forever.

This time, another drop of tear dropped to her pants, making a small mark on it. She quickly wiped off the moisture on her eyes before anyone saw. Sabrina was strong, she never yielded to emotions and she would _never_ let anyone see her cry.

**Yeah, my bad to be updating after 4 months. Anyways, I hope this longer chapter would satisfy you supportive readers who are still checking out this story. Thank you for your support! Hope to see you soon!**


	19. Witnessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters! **

**BTW, please try to overlook any grammatical mistakes I may have made XP**

* * *

As Sabrina left the dining area for her room, Puck somehow found himself no longer eager to be outside and flew back to his 'forest'.

As he flapped his wings across the hallway and approached the girls' room, he decided to descend to the ground for those giant insect feature of his was causing a lot of noise. If he wanted to prank that particular grumpy girl without her knowing, he would have to be very very quiet. He tiptoed his way to the said door and poked his head in to investigate what was going on.

The first thing his eyes laid on was the wet stain on the blonde's pants. He was about to break into fits of jeering laughter that she was "peeing herself" (just because he was the king of gross and nonsensical jokes) when he saw another drop of water falling onto the fabric. Slowly, he scans upwards and was surprised to find Sabrina's eyes welling up with tears, as drops after drops of the salty liquid threatened to fall down her cheeks. Before another droplet could spill, she has raised her hand to wipe it off.

Though he had no idea why she should weep (he has not wept even once for all those years he's been alive except when he was using his tears to make his parents yield to his requests), he decided it was bad timing to give her a taste of his new and improved stink bomb. He contributes his sudden act of mercy as an avoidance of the girl's wrath instead of an abrupt sense of sympathy for her.

"Well, who would want to anger a sad person? I'm too brilliant to do that." He thought to himself as he spread his wings to fly. "I'll wait until next time then. They're still plenty of opportunities."

* * *

Sabrina made sure she did not look as if she had spent a lot of time dressing up when in fact she had been making up her mind for over an hour. Puck would have laughed at her if he had known she was going to such lengths to make sure her date with Dexter was as great as it could be.

As she looked into the mirror and a girl in a chambre shirt paired with a polka-dot skirt and red striped TOMS stared back at her, she promised herself that this date would be left unknown to and uninterrupted by the Trickster King. After all, she wouldn't want a stink bomb to land on her prettier clothes or have Dexter think that she had just gone on a fun ride at the sewage pipes. She brushed her skirt for the umpteenth time and decided it was good enough before heading downstairs.

Per usual, the household had their fair share of odd breakfast, which was a puddle of black mushy stuff that morning, and reminded Sabrina disgustingly of mashed worms. When they were done, the Grimm sisters and the faerie headed out to the bus stop to catch their ride. As soon as they hopped on the school bus, Daphne's eyes brightened at the sight of Raven and waved extremely hard as if as if she were invisible and no one could notice her bright colored clothes. She had on a red t-shirt and cobalt blue dungarees with yellow rain boots - a daring outfit that her sister swore she could never pull off.

It was until the driver yelled at them to take their seats that she stopped with a giggle and sat next to her new best friend. As before, there were only seats left at the end of the bus, so Sabrina and Puck headed for the back and settled down.

The bus was extra crowded that day and the two were sitting way too close for the girl's comfort. She was getting grumbly and impatient as the bus got stuffier and warmer with every minute that passed. Not in the mood for talking, she groaned in annoyance when the fairy began to speak.

"You look much less uglier than you usually are, pighead."

Her mood caused her to immediately consider that as an insult for "trying too hard". What she did not know was that Puck had never been one to be good at giving compliments. He genuinely thought she was pretty in that ensemble of hers but could not form the right words himself.

Seeing she made no response, the faerie decided to pitch in again but the bus had already arrived at their destination. Sabrina could not wait to get off and stood up before the car could come to a full stop. Giving both her sister and Raven a small wave, with the former mouthing exaggeratedly and making crazy hand gestures to tell her to keep an eye on Ms. Opal, Sabrina got off the bus.

"Today is going to be an interesting day," she thought, rolling her eyes at that.

* * *

As she delved into her locker for the textbooks she needed that day, the person she had been excited to see since the afternoon before approached her.

"You look dressed up for a date." He commented as he leaned on the metal cabinet next to hers.

She blushed at his last word. "You think this is too extravagant?" She asked, pointing at her outfit.

"Of course not, mademoiselle." He replied in a french accent that she swore she was falling for real hard.

She tried her best to control the pink on her cheeks. She was a tough girl who had no feelings for romantic things so she mustn't show her weakness.

"Well, you're having Ms. Opal's lesson with me, aren't you? Let's go! We don't want to be asking for a detention voluntarily, right?" She proposed as she removed her english books from the shelf, trying to change the topic.

"I don't mind if that means spending more time with you." He said casually.

Sabrina pretended she had not heard anything in case she couldn't hold herself anymore.

"I'll just have to focus on the mission and that should get my mind off him." She thought as she made her way to the classroom with Dexter following her.

But deep down, she knew it would be much more difficult that that.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm so very sorry that I left this story untouched for more than a year! A YEAR! I've never consider myself as one to leave a fanfic in hiatus and it turns out I'm capable of that XP **

**Well, I don't expect anymore views for this story (The book series has ended like 2 years ago), but I'll finish this for the sake of being thorough :D**

**For my subscribers who have been waiting for an update all this time, I promise to complete this as soon as possible! Feel free to offer me your ideas and I might as well use some of them :D**

**Goodbye for now and hopefully, I'll talk to you all soon!**


End file.
